Making it Work
by hellolove
Summary: This is the sequel to New Year, New Love. This story might have more Loe and of course Levin. Kevin is going off to college, Miley needs to deal with telling her friends her secret. Also Niley.
1. Medal of Honor

This is the sequel to New Year, New Love. This story might have more Loe. Kevin is going off to college. Also Niley.

I don't own anything here, sorry.

Chapter 1

xx

Miley and Lilly were having lunch together on Saturday May 17th. "I can't believe school is almost out."

"I know, just five more days." Lilly replied.

"Is that a mix of happy and sad?" Miley asked.

"How could you tell?" Lilly responded.

"Sorry." Miley replied.

"I just hate that Kevin's going all the way to Texas for college." Lilly complained.

Miley sighed, she had been hearing her best friend complain about it for months. Lilly hadn't spoke a word of it to Kevin, though, she wanted to be the supportive girlfriend. "I wish you'd tell him it upset you. I mean he asked you and you pretended to be fine with it. How is he supposed to read your mind?"

"He should know I'll miss him." Lilly answered. "And that it'll be hard."

"I'm sure he knows that part, but he's got to think about his future, too." Miley replied.

"I know.." Lilly responded. "Are you ready to go?"

Miley nodded. They went out to Lilly's car and started driving. "So do you have anything going on later?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I have...plans, with my dad." Miley answered.

"Oh." Lilly replied. "Ok. Should I drop you off now, then?"

"Yeah, that would be good." Miley responded. "Text me or something, though."

"Ok." Lilly said as she drove toward Miley's house.

xx

A little while later, Lilly was still in her car, she had decided to go visit Kevin to see what he was up to. She walked into his house. "Hey, Frankie." She said when she saw Frankie sitting on the couch watching Alvin and the Chipmunks.

"Hey, Lilly, what are you doing?" Frankie asked.

"I just came by to see your brother, Kevin." Lilly answered.

"Kevin!" Frankie called.

Kevin came down the stairs a minute later. "Lilly, hey!" He went over and kissed her.

"Hey, what were you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Showing Joe my skills in Medal of Honor." Kevin answered.

Lilly laughed. "You guys are such dorks."

"Want to come watch us play?" Kevin offered.

"Can I really?" Lilly asked jokingly.

"Yes." Kevin took her arm. "I'll protect you from any enemy fire. Come on, duck and run! Duck and run!" He ran up the stairs with her.

Lilly started laughing and went into Kevin and Joe's room with Kevin. "I think we're safe in here." Lilly said.

"Me too, for now." Kevin replied. He sat on the bed with her and Joe was playing. "How's it going, man?"

"I need some ammo bad." Joe said.

Lilly held back a giggle as she watched Kevin and Joe get into the game. "Here." Kevin got down on the floor next to Joe and showed him where to go.

Lilly spent the rest of the afternoon watching the boys play their game and getting them food and drinks.

xx

It wasn't long, but it was just the first chapter. I'm also going to have Miley end up telling them she's Hannah Montana eventually. Anyway review and I'll post more as soon as I can!


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2

xx

Lilly and Kevin were leaving a restaurant after dinner. She took him out after the graduation ceremony. "So what do you want to do now?" Lilly asked.

"I don't care. Want to come over for awhile?" Kevin offered.

"Sure." Lilly agreed.

"So...I wanted to tell you something." Kevin replied.

"What is it?" Lilly asked, getting into his car.

Kevin got in too. "Well, I'm leaving next week..."

"Next week?" Lilly questioned. "Why next week?"

"My dad and I are going actually. He's going to get me settled and then in two weeks the summer classes I need to take are starting." Kevin explained.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me this?" Lilly asked.

"Because I knew you'd be upset.." Kevin answered.

"Well I kind of am. It would have been nice to know you were leaving." Lilly replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Kevin asked.

"Nope." Lilly answered.

"Yes you are. Do you want to go home?" Kevin offered.

"Why, because you don't want to see me anymore?" Lilly questioned.

"Seriously, I just know you're mad and I don't want you to have to just sit around mad all night." Kevin explained.

"Can you just drop me off at Miley's?" Lilly asked.

"Fine." Kevin agreed. He drove a few blocks and stopped in front of Miley's house. "Call me later."

"Sure." Lilly got out of his car. She walked up to Miley's front door and knocked.

Robbie opened the door. "Hey, Lilly, Miles is in her room." He let her in.

Lilly ran up to Miley's room and knocked. "It's me." She called.

"Come on in." Miley called back.

Lilly opened the door and walked in. She sat down on a chair. Miley was on her bed on her computer. "Hey, what were you up to?"

"Nothing really, what's going on with you? I thought you were going to be out with Kevin." Miley responded.

"I was and then he told me that he's leaving next week." Lilly stated.

"Next week?" Miley questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I can't believe it. He has summer classes and all this stuff." Lilly explained.

"Well so he does have a reason to go." Miley replied.

"Yeah but he could've told me sooner." Lilly said.

"Why didn't he?" Miley asked.

"He knew I'd be upset." Lilly responded.

"Oh.." Miley replied. "That's dumb."

"I know." Lilly said.

"Well you guys can do this..right?" Miley asked. "You know, make it?"

"I don't know. I want to be with him, but I don't want to be with him and not see him." Lilly replied. "I mean after next week I won't even get to see him until Christmas."

"Yeah." Miley replied. "Maybe you'll have to say something to him."

"Not right now. I'm going to wait and see how things go." Lilly said.

"That's good." Miley commented. "So...I had something I wanted to ask."

"Go for it." Lilly replied.

"Ok, so I wanted to see if you'd want to go to a Hannah Montana concert tomorrow night." Miley stated.

"Sure, that would be awesome. Who's all coming?" Lilly asked.

"Well you and then Nick for sure." Miley answered.

"Cool." Lilly replied.

"I actually got backstage passes." Miley added.

"No way! That's awesome, plus Nick is going to freak." Lilly laughed.

Miley smiled. "Yeah.." She bit her lip.

"So when are we going?" Lilly asked.

"Well I have to meet you guys there. I have to babysit and then my dad is dropping me off right after." Miley lied.

"Oh ok." Lilly agreed. "So did you invite Nick yet?"

"Yeah, actually, after the ceremony, Nick walked me home and I asked him." Miley replied.

"So how did you get those tickets and passes anyway? She's like always sold out." Lilly questioned.

"My dad has connections." Miley explained.

"Cool, it should be fun." Lilly responded. "I should go home, though."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night." Miley handed Lilly her pass and ticket.

"Thank you. I'll see you then." Lilly put them in her purse and headed home.

xx

The next chapter they might find out! I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry about the wait before. Anyway leave a review. It'll be sooner this time.


	3. Hannah Montana

Chapter 3

xx

The next day, Lilly pulled up in front of the Jonas' house and walked inside. Joe was watching tv with Frankie. "Hey, Lilly." Joe waved.

"Hey, where's Nick?" Lilly asked.

"Getting ready for the concert." Joe answered.

"Nick!" Lilly called up the stairs. "Get down here or I'm leaving without you!"

Nick came downstairs and sighed. "I don't take as long as you do."

"You do when you're going to see _Hannah Montana._" Joe commented.

Nick hid his excitement. "Let's go."

"Ok, see you later." Lilly waved to Joe and Frankie. Then she went out to the car with Nick.

xx

Lilly and Nick arrived at the concert and started walking around backstage. Meanwhile, Miley was in her dressing room talking to her dad. "So, Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Robbie asked.

"I'm telling Nick and Lilly my secret tonight." Miley replied.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Robbie checked.

Miley nodded. "And if I wasn't, it would be too late, they should be here by now."

"Good luck, bud." Robbie replied.

"Thanks." Miley looked in the mirror. She made sure her wig looked just right and checked her outfit.

"I have to go talk with the stage manager, you'll be ok?" Robbie asked.

"Yep." Miley nodded, she left the dressing room.

Lilly and Nick stood off to the side. They were looking around. Suddenly Lilly nudged Nick. "Nick, Nick, it's Hannah Montana!"

Nick turned quickly and saw her coming down the hall. "Whoa."

"I think she's coming this way." Lilly replied, confused.

Miley saw her two friends, she took a deep breath and walked over. "Hi. Can you two come into my dressing room?"

"Hannah Montana wants us to come into her dressing room?" Lilly asked Nick.

Miley grabbed both of their hands and led them quickly to the room. Then she shut the door behind them. "Don't freak out guys, it's me, Miley."

"Miley?!" Nick questioned.

Miley nodded.

"Wow, you're Hannah Montana?" Lilly asked.

Miley nodded again. "But don't tell anyone please. I wanted to tell you guys sooner, but at first I had to be sure I could trust you and then I was just nervous...you two aren't mad are you?"

"I think it's awesome!" Nick exclaimed.

Lilly giggled at Nick's excitement. "Me too." She agreed.

"That's great!" Miley hugged both of them.

Robbie poked his head in the door. "We need you at the stage, bud."

"Ok, I'll be right out." Miley replied. "You guys can come out to the side of the stage to watch or go out to your seats."

"Cool." Lilly answered. Miley left and Lilly looked at Nick. "Are you ok?"

"Hannah Montana just hugged me." Nick replied.

Lilly started laughing. "Nick, you've been dating _Hannah Montana_ for months now."

"That's crazy..." Nick sat down on the couch.

"Want to go watch the concert now?" Lilly asked.

"Sure." Nick got up and followed Lilly. The two of them watched Miley perform.

xx

After the concert, Lilly went home by herself and Nick rode with Miley. "So, I'm really glad that the whole secret thing didn't freak you out." Miley said.

"I was a little freaked, but in a good way. It was crazy. I was surprised." Nick replied.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Miley apologized.

"It's ok." Nick responded. "I'm happy you told me and that you trust me."

xx

Sorry that was such a short chapter, I wanted to have the concert, but I wasn't sure if I wanted anything else in that chap. But in the next one, Kevin is leaving. It's going to get a lot better after that, so leave reviews and let me know what you think so far.


	4. Secrets

Sorry for the wait. Read the Author's note at the bottom...

Chapter 4

xx

Lilly sat in the car with Kevin. "I'll miss you so much." Kevin hugged her.

"I'll miss you too." Lilly replied sadly.

"I'll call you tonight." Kevin responded.

"Ok." Lilly got out of the car with Kevin. They met up with Joe and his dad inside the airport.

"Ready to go?" Kevin's father asked him. "We have to go check in."

"Yep." Kevin kissed Lilly quickly. "Bye. I love you."

"You too, bye." Lilly replied. Kevin left with his dad, Lilly watched them walk away until Joe touched her arm.

"So what do you want to do?" Joe asked Lilly.

"Well what do you want to do?" Lilly questioned.

"We could either hang at home or...go to the mall." Joe offered.

"The mall sounds good." Lilly replied. It felt weird being alone with Joe and having Kevin gone.

"Sweet. Let's go." Joe said. Then they started walking towards where the car was.

Lilly followed Joe out the door and they went to her car. She sat in the driver's seat and waited til Joe got in. Then she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Want to know something crazy?" Joe asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Lilly responded, watching the road.

"We haven't actually hung out...just us...in a really long time." Joe answered.

"That's true." Lilly agreed, feeling a little uncomfortable, but at the same time she really missed it. She drove to the mall which was only about 5 minutes away. "So do you know what Miley and Nick were going to do today?" They got out of the car.

"No, Nick doesn't tell me much." Joe replied. They walked into the mall. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know." Lilly looked around. "Shoot, I left my purse in the car."

"Are you hungry?" Joe asked.

"Kind of. I have to go out to the car, though." Lilly replied.

"Why don't you go find a spot in the food court? I'll run and grab your purse." Joe offered.

"I can get it myself." Lilly laughed.

"I'm faster." Joe replied. "Meet me in the food court."

"Ok." Lilly sighed. "It's in the backseat."

"Got it." Joe nodded and went out to the car. He opened the door and grabbed Lilly's purse which was on the floor in the backseat. As he walked into the mall, he opened it to see if she had any gum.

Lilly was sitting at a table. She texted Miley. _Hey what are you doing?_ She looked around for Joe. Suddenly, she saw Joe walking in and opening her purse. She was too far away, so she called his cell phone quickly. Joe let the purse drop to his side and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"What's taking so long?" Lilly asked.

"I'm on my way." Joe laughed. "Where are you?"

Lilly stood up. "Do you see me yet?"

"Yeah." Joe smiled. He hung the phone up and walked over.

"Were you digging in my purse?" Lilly questioned as she took the purse.

"Uh, I just wanted to see if you had gum..." Joe replied. He was confused about why she would be so upset with him going into her purse. She never used to care...

"You could just ask." Lilly answered.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Joe apologized. Then he sat down. Now part of him wanted to open that purse and see what she was hiding. Maybe she wasn't hiding anything, though.

Lilly's phone vibrated on the table. She had a text from Miley. _Watchin a movie with Nick what are you doing?_

Lilly hit reply. _At the mall with Joe._

"Want to get some food now?" Joe asked.

Lilly nodded. "And sorry I got mad at you..."

"It's ok." Joe answered.

xx

Ok, really short chapter. I wanted to update. I haven't posted any new chapters on anything in forever and I'm sooo sorry haha. It's crazy. Anyway I'm going to try to work on STFM and get that up soon too. But this one, I should update again, a lot sooner. I say that a lot, but I mean it haha. Anyway leave reviews.

Let me know what you think Joe almost found in Lilly's purse! I have a couple ideas, but I don't know what I want it to be yet...depending on what it is, it could change the outcome of the story.

Also if you have msn you should add me.. brianna underscore bananers at hotmail dot com.

This was long haha. That's all. :)


End file.
